It All Started with a Slap on the Butt
by CloudyWind732984
Summary: Max has just saved the world and gets a new job as a actress. Max gets together with a guy from the set and Fang gets jealous of Max's new boyfriend, Jonny, but Jonny is keeping a secret from Max. What's Jonny's secret? Read to find out. Faxness
1. Max's New Job

Movie Star

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Maximum Ride they all belong to James Patterson.**

**Copyright: No one can steal my story plot line, it belongs to me and it took me forever to think of something to write about. NO STEALING.**

Chapter 1: Max's New Job

**Max's POV**

After just saving the world I finally get to relax. The flock and I settled into a nice new home. We were all enjoying ourselves for once. There was no more running from erasers and no more worrying about the scientists.

All of us were just lying on the couches in the house and talking to each other. "Max what are we going to do now that you have finally saved the world, we can't just stay here and do nothing for the rest of our lives." Nudge was complaining again about relaxing.

Ever since I saved the world, with the help of the flock, Nudge has been talking more and more.

"Don't worry we will find something to do in this town, you have to remember that we are in Los Angeles, California." This was the only place to find a house and we really enjoy that there is a lot of stuff to enjoy.

"Can we go do something now Max please?" Angel asked me.

Oh no not those eyes again. I have to stand strong; I can't give into her _again_.

"Fine, let's go into town and go to the carnival." Shit, I gave into her eyes and I was getting the 'I don't want to do this' look from Fang.

We quickly got ready to go and we headed out.

Nudge, Angel and Gazzy were running ahead of the rest of us, they were so excited that they couldn't wait to get there.

"Max, why did you have to give into those eyes?" Fang, of course being mad with my choice, was complaining about going to the carnival.

"Fang stop your complaining, you will enjoy the carnival I bet you that. I heard that there was suppose to be a lot of rides, especially roller coasters and we all know that you love roller coasters." I actually saw Fang's eyes shinning with happiness.

After a long walk from the hotel, with Nudge talking the whole way about some movie that she saw last night, we finally got to the carnival. There were actually more rides then I thought but we had to get lunch first or else my stomach was going to explode.

As usual we ordered a lot of food. The good thing is that there was and ATM machine there or else we would have been totally screwed.

As soon as everyone was done we rushed to the roller coasters, which wasn't a good idea to begin with. After all of the food that we just ate, Angel and Nudge threw up as soon as we went down the first hill. It's a good thing they were sitting all the way in the back because I did not feel like being covered with vomit.

"I think that you guys should sit out for a while until you stomachs settle down," I told Angel and Nudge, being the mother-like figure that I have been for so many years.

"Why do we have to sit out when everyone else gets to on rides? Can't you guys wait for us?" Angel and Nudge had their lower lips out and had a pleading look in their eyes.

For the second time that day I gave into the eyes.

Fang rolled his eyes at me while we went to go sit down on a bench. We talked for a while.

"Max, I'm feeling much better," Angel tried to convince me that she was ready to go back on the rides, even though she was still holding her stomach.

I raised my eyes, telling her that I wasn't going to give into that bullshit.

"I'm going to go get you guys some water," I've heard many times that water can help calm down your stomach. "Be right back."

I got up from my seat and practically ran over to the get them water. Everyone was desperate, including me, to get back on the rides without anymore accidents like this.

The man was very sweet and gave me the water for free but I think that he was thinking of something else, but right now I don't want to talk about it.

"Angel, Nudge, I got your water," I called toward them when I was only a few feet away.

Before I even got to them, a guy passed right behind me, "Nice ass."

That pissed me off. My fists rolled up and I clenched them tight. Sweat lining up along my hair line.

I couldn't stop myself from attacking him; no one else stood a chance against me when I was angry either. "You bitch. What the hell is wrong with you? Can't go a minute without checking out someone's ass?" The water that was in my hands were spilt all over him and I got in my fighting and punched him so hard in the nose that he ran away with a few tears running down his face.

The rest of the flock was staring at me with smirks on their face. Iggy asked, "What happened Max? All I heard was you yelling, some smacking and a person crying?"

No one knew what happened but they know that when I attack someone I had a good reason.

I explained to them everything that just happened. "…so I attacked him."

The flock didn't comment on what I did. No one spoke for a while but I stood up and grabbed Nudge and Angel more water.

When they started to feel better we headed over to one of the calmer rides, the Ferris wheel.

We were just about to get on when the guy I punched came running up with another guy. Thank god it wasn't the police. "What do you want now; didn't you learn your lesson?"

I was surprised when he actually answered me, with a smile on his face, "I came back to introduce you to this guy right here, this is movie director Michael Smith, he is doing a movie about a strong girl who fights and saves the world." Does that sound familiar to you guys? "We were wondering if you would play her in the movie."

I wonder if I should hmmm. I'll give it a chance but if anything happens then I will have to hurt someone. "Sure, it sounds like a lot of fun."

Everyone was shocked at my answer, even Fang showed a little bit of emotion. The guy I punched, which I found out that his name is Chris Simon, gave me his business card and took out a pen from his pocket. He wrote down the address of the studio and told me when I had to be there.

Once all of the shock passed we went on a couple of more rides before leaving.

Max, I have to disappoint you but you have another mission. This isn't as bad but it is still meant to happen. You won't have to worry about doing anything; it will fall into place when it is time.

My mouth dropped but Jebs's words confused me more then usual.

**I hope you enjoyed this. Please review and I am open to any suggestions.**


	2. First Day at Work

**I am glad that you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I changed the title and the idea is from ****I'll have some stupid cliché.**

Chapter 2 First Day at Work:

**Max's POV**

I can't believe I have to start work already, I just met them yesterday. What is wrong with people?

Well whatever, I am going to be making a lot of money and be able to get the flock a much better house to stay in, even though I could probably easily do it with the ATM card.

"Max, I can't believe that you got a job as an actress I would so totally love to be in your place right now. Can I come with you to work?" Oh no Angel was giving me those eyes again.

"I'm not sure it is a good idea if you come." Angel's face slummed with my 'harsh' words. I turned to Fang for help but he was just staring out the window completely ignoring us. "Fine," Angel and Nudge were jumping up and down. They probably planned everything out, those little buggers.

"Let's all get going," I told to them before Angel and Nudge got anymore excited, if that is even possible.

Everyone was already dressed but I still needed to take a shower.

"We are going to leave in an hour so Iggy, I need you to make breakfast." He saluted me. "Very funny." A smile grew on his face.

I tried my best to hurry in the shower but it was pretty much impossible. The water was freezing cold; there were even tiny ice cubes in the water. Fang is dead; he had to use all the hot water up and on my first day of work.

So I didn't get a cold from the water, I jumped out and wrapped a towel around my body. As usual, Fang was in his bedroom but I didn't expect him to be in his boxers. I wasn't in any better condition though so I didn't care. "Fang, why did you have to use all the hot water up again? Do you just enjoy me freezing my ass off?"

All I got from him was a big smirk. He got up from the bed and headed over to his bathroom. _Thud_, he brushed against my shoulder pretty hard.

Before he got out of arm distance, I pushed him as hard as he pushed me, maybe even a little harder.

"What was that for," Fang asked with his usual no emotions.

All I could reply with was my hands on my hips and my eyes rose. What the heck has been going on with him lately?

The studio was pretty far away so we had to fly there. Most of the way there Nudge and Angel were giggling and thinking about how cute the guys are going to be. Gazzy and Iggy were talking about bombs, of course, but if I find one more bomb they are in big trouble. Fang was staring off into space and trying his best to tune out what Angel and Nudge were talking about but every once in a while I could see his heads turn towards them and his fists clenched. He has been off lately.

Max, you have to be more careful from now on. Just remember about the mission I told you. The job will help the mission but you still have to watch out.

_I don't get you at all but what the heck am I supposed to do now?_

Of course he didn't answer back. He never answers back when I really need help but when I'm trying to relax he always interrupts.

The flight took about an hour but even though I wouldn't admit it, I was pretty excited about what I was going to get to do.

There was a guard who was waiting for us in front of the studio.

"You are Max, right?" He asked.

I nodded my head and he let us into the studio without any trouble about the whole flock coming with me.

It was so amazing, it was better then I ever imagined. There were a few other movies filming here but none of them were as big as mine. Crew members were running all over the place. You couldn't even get someone to stop for a second. Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge kept on trying to get away from me to check out everything else but I had to hold all of them back. "We are just going to my movie set you guys, but maybe I could see if later they would let us take a tour of the place. I'll only ask for the tour if and I do mean if you guys all behave and NO bombs." As soon as Iggy and Gazzy heard that they put their new and improved stink bombs away. I snatched the backpack out of their hands and handed it to Fang.

We were about five minutes late to the set but Chris and Michael didn't seem to care.

"Max, I am so glad that you made it to the studio, I wasn't sure if you were even going to show." Chris was so happy to see me; I found out that he is the guy who wrote the script for the movie. He handed me a script and I went to go and read over all of my lines. Most of the actors already knew their lines so I was behind.

While I was looking through it I saw that there was a kissing scene. Angel read my mind, "Max, you have to kiss someone," she practically screamed with joy.

"Yeah, that is what the script says." They all ran over to me, even Fang, and started to read the script with me over my shoulder.

"Let me get this straight, it is just like when you actually saved the world except the biggest difference is that you have to kiss a guy after he helps you save the world." Fang rolled his eyes.

"Yeah that is exactly what it is about, just me saving the world again. It seems like it is going to be fun but I don't want to have to kiss someone that I don't know.

I went through the script a few times. When I had some of my lines memorized, Chris came over and grabbed me by the arm.

"It's time for you to meet the rest of the crew," I was excited but not at the same time if you catch my drift.

The crew was so nice; it was hard to believe that they were actors. After getting to know the cast a little I finally got to me the guy I had to kiss. He was actually really cute. His name is Jonny Anderson. Jonny had this nice, shiny, black hair and dark \brown eyes, they almost seemed black. His muscles showed through his shirt. For some reason he reminded me of someone.

I decided that filming this movie was going to be a blast but I couldn't wait to start filming. Chris just wanted me to meet the cast. He told everyone that he wanted us to connect. We spent most of the day telling each other stories. Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy and even Fang joined in.

After a few hours of being there we got to get a tour of the place which took six hours because we had to stop for lunch, which took an hour.

It was a long day so we decided to go out to dinner and then watch a movie.

"What movie should we see you guys?" Nobody could agree on something so I had to figure something out. "How about Gazzy, Angel and Nudge watch Shrek and Iggy, Fang and I watch Pirates of the Caribbean." I was thrilled that they easily agreed with me, for once, usual they argue so much more.

The movies took longer then we though but we crashed and burned as soon as we got into the house.

**I thank all the people who have reviewed my story. Big thanks to ****I'll have some stupid cliché for the new title. I will take suggestions and please review.**


	3. Filming and a Date

I hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far

**I hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far. I started the first chapter at eleven o'clock at night.**

Chapter 3 Filming and a Date

**Max's POV**

Tiredness washed over me the next morning. I didn't get any sleep because I was too excited to sleep. Shit, I turned to look at the clock, it was already 9 in the morning. Fang would be up at any second.

Today was going to be a great day, I actually beat Fang into the shower and we got to the studio on time. I found out that we get to start filming the movie today. It was surprising; don't you usually start with a scene in the middle of the movie so you can get the editing done before you finish filming the movie? I shrugged my shoulders at my thought, don't ask me why.

"Everyone get into your places, we are going to do the first scene of the movie," Michael interrupted my thoughts. Noooooo I wanted to do the ending of the movie first, I want to kiss Jonny. What has gotten over me lately, just because he was hot doesn't mean that I need to fall head over heels for him every single time that I see him.

Well whatever as long as I get to do the movie. Maybe Michael is saving the best scene for last because the kiss is the ending of the movie. The beginning is cool also even though there is more action in the middle and the end.

I was so proud at myself, last night I memorized all of my lines and this may be weird but I practiced my kissing on one of Angel's stuffed animals. I wanted everything to be perfect, especially the ending.

It took us fifty times to do one scene which took hours until Michael finally liked it. I was relieved when we finally got it perfect. The beginning of the movie is about this girl who finds out that she needs to save the world and she has all these different powers to help her out. In each town she goes to find people trying to take over the world and she has to stop them. Wow, déjà vu at least this time I won't actually get hurt.

We went out to have lunch but the thing that stunk was that the flock couldn't come eat with us. It felt weird without them around me all of the time. The place that they took us was amazing, not like one of the places the Flock and I usually go. I got to learn more about Jonny and it seems like he is really nice but most people have two sides so you never know.

Every time Jonny looks or talks to me, butterflies kept on tickling my stomach.

Max if you want to find out if he likes you, I can take you into his mind and you can read his thoughts.

_I didn't know that you could help me read his mind, why didn't you tell me this sooner?_ For once he was being helpful though.

You never asked about any of my powers.

_Whatever, lets just go into his mind because I'm really anxious to see if he has a crush on me._

**Inside Jonny's Thoughts**

_Wow this is so cool._

Max is so awesome, I really like her. I can't wait until we get to do our kissing scene at the end. Maybe I can talk Michael into doing the kissing scene today. The million dollar question is, if she likes me though. I think I am going to take a risk and see if she wants to go out with me but with the smile and my stunning personality no one can turn me down.

**Back in Real Life**

Yeah, he does like me and he said that he was going to ask me out but he is a little to full of himself. I hope that doesn't affect anything. Here it comes.

I took a deep breath before he reached me, preparing for his question.

"Max I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime."

"I'd have to think about that," His head slumped. "Just kidding, of course I would love to go out with you sometime. How about tonight?" His face immediately lit up. He is so cute.

"That works for me; I'll pick you up around seven."

"Okay, here is my address." I wrote my address on his hand and relief washed over his face, probably because I agreed to go out with him

After lunch we went back to the studio to do some more filming, I found out that we are going to be filming the kissing scene tomorrow because he wants to get some of the action scenes done.

I could barely concentrate on the movie because I was so excited about my date with Jonny tonight. Just like Angel and Nudge do, I started jumping up and down, I'm surprised no one came over and asked if I needed to use the bathroom.

After the filming I caught up with the rest of the Flock.

Angel already knew the news but she waited with excitement over her face. "I got a date with Jonny."

Angel and Nudge were jumping up and down like they usually do, and then the rest of the guys rolled their eyes at me not caring about my date. There was something different about Fang's reaction though but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

We left immediately; I didn't want to be late for my date.

Angel and Nudge helped me get ready after I got into the shower, which was actually warm.

"You are going to look so beautiful when we are done with you. Jonny is going to be speechless," Nudge had a grin that was so big it was taking up half her face.

It took hours for them to finish to finish up with just my make-up. By the time they started on my hair I was falling asleep.

"Max, wake up. You need to go put on your clothes," Nudge poked my side and made me jump. I guess I did fall asleep because I don't remember them finishing my hair.

I turned around to look in the mirror but Nudge stopped me, "not yet, you have to wait until you get your dress on." Angel and Nudge grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the bathroom to get the dress from my closet. "Here is your dress and don't you dare look in the mirror."

When I was finally done get dressed, with a ton of trouble trying not to look at the mirror, Angel and Nudge were putting something in my purse.

"What are you guys doing?" Angel and Nudge's heads snapped up. I was surprised that Angel didn't know that I walked out.

"We are…"Angel didn't even get to finish her sentence, even Nudge was speechless. Do I look that bad?

"Is there something wrong with my dress?" I asked

"No…no you look amazing Max," Nudge snatched a mirror from off my dresser and shoved it, and I do mean shoved it, into my hands.

I never give in and say I look beautiful but I have to say I looked gorgeous. They did my make-up so that it didn't look like I was wearing make-up at all. My cheeks were a little redder then usual and I had a faint line of eye-liner under my eyes. Then my hair looked even better. Nudge and Angel had used a curling iron on my hair and put my hair up in a messy bun. The curls fell to my shoulder and two pieces of hair were right in front of my face. Last of all my dress, it was a beautiful, black strapless dress that just brushed right up against my knees that showed off my legs. My shoes were three inch strappy heels. I was surprised that I was able to even walk in them. Heels are not my specialty.

I walked out of the room, surprised to find that the guys weren't watching TV. That's weird; usually they have a big bowl of popcorn and are trying to get separate pieces into each others mouths while watching TV. It's a nightly ritual.

Then finally at seven o'clock the door bell rang and I went to go get it. Jonny was right on time and he looked extremely handsome. He had on a tux so I guess I chose the right outfit for tonight and his messy black hair was combed back.

"Hi Max, you look very pretty tonight…" he handed me the flowers that he was holding in his hands before continuing. "… but make sure you bring a swimsuit with you."

I gave him a strange look. How am I supposed to wear a swimsuit and hide my wings? Angel probably heard Jonny so she and Nudge are probably already looking for something that I can wear.

"Hi Jonny, let me put these flowers in a vase and get my swim…" before I could finish my sentence Angel shoved a swimsuit into my hands and grabbed the flowers from me. "Well, I guess that solves it. Let's get going."

We linked arms and he escorted, yes I used fancy language, to the car.

We went out to the fanciest restaurant in town. The dinner was so nice and Jonny was too.

He let me get whatever I want. I got two plates of glazed chicken, rice covered in a creamy sauce, and caviar, which I have no clue what it is but it was delicious. Then for dessert, I got a slice of chocolate cake. It was actually like a round mini chocolate cake and as soon as you got into the middle of it, there was a chocolate filling. Then on the side there was vanilla bean ice cream. It was so delicious. For once I actually ate slowly, I savored every bite.

"I'm guessing you like the cake," all I could was nod, I also had a piece of the cake in my mouth and I didn't want him to see the food in my mouth.

Once I finished chewing the piece and swallowed it, I answered him, "It is delicious."

When I was done with the cake, Jonny paid for the check and we headed back into the car.

_Where is he going to take me now?_ I asked myself. He asked me to bring a bathing suit but what for.

The car came to abrupt halt in front of a two story mansion. It looked so expensive that if you stepped on the sidewalk you wouldn't be able to see a foot print. The inside was even more beautiful. The ceilings were so high that I could fly in there without hitting the walls or ceiling. There were two stair cases that lead up to the same hallway.

"You can get changed in there," he pointed to a doorway that seemed to be a bathroom.

The bathroom was even nicer. There were crystals lining the edges of the mirror and the toilet seat was platinum. I got changed as fast as I could, it would be nice to see what is going to come next.

Jonny was waiting for me at the bottom of the staircase that was closest to the bathroom.

"You look gorgeous," he came up to me and wrapped me in a tight hug. I was so thankful for Angel and Nudge at this point; they picked out the most perfect swimsuit. You couldn't even tell that I had wings.

The swimsuit actually looked like a bikini but it wasn't. The middle part was just cloth but even if you rubbed your hands up and down it, it still felt real.

"Let me show you one of the best features of this mansion," Jonny snatched my hand and dragged me to his backyard.

He covered my eyes before we got to the door.

"What do you think?" He uncovered my eyes and I could feel my mouth dropping.

There was a regular sized swimming pool surrounded by tables with beach umbrellas and then there was a hot tub. It was only half the size of the pool but it was just as nice as a regular hot tub.

His arm slung around my waist and he pulled me over to the hot tub. This is going to be great.

We left his house around a quarter till twelve and got home in about ten minutes. He walked me up to the door. "I guess I will see you tomorrow Jonny. I had a great time with you."

I was just about to open the door when Jonny stopped me. "Wait Max." He leaned in and planted a tender kiss on my lips, it didn't last very long but it felt like heaven.

**Fang's POV**

I saw a car pull in the driveway a little bit before midnight and saw Jonny help Max out of his fancy sports car. He had a black BMW and you could hardly see it.

Max was about to open the door but she got stopped by Jonny. I ducked down because I didn't want Max to know that I was spying on her and if she does catch me at least she can be thankful that after a lot of struggling I got Angel, Nudge and Gazzy to sleep.

Jonny then took a step closer to her and closed the space between them. He bent his head down and brushed his lips right against Max's.

Something flared inside of me at that moment. It took me a while to recognize what was wrong.

_Fang, are you jealous?_

Great, Angel in my head but I think she is right. I didn't want to admit it but I think I'm in love with Max.

**I hope you enjoyed this. The idea to have Jonny and Max go out was given to me by ****Sapphirepaw -or Softkit-. If you would like to see a picture of Max's shoes and dress and Jonny's car check out my profile. Thank you for the reviews. I will take more suggestions and please review.**


	4. Kissing Scene

**Thank you for all the people who have reviewed my story. I am glad that all of you guys enjoyed reading it. I just have one question who is ****ThIsHoUsEiSnOtAhOmE? If anyone knows just pm me.**

Chapter 14 Kissing Scene

**Max's POV**

I had the most wonderful time of all with Jonny. He is so sweet, I found out why Chris didn't care that I beat the crap out of him. He was going around offending girls, we all know that isn't a good thing but he did, he wanted to see who would defend themselves. Chris really needed to find someone good to play a girl who would save the world. He offended five girls (including me) and the four other girls didn't really care, all they did was yell at him.

Again I barely got any sleep because I couldn't wait to get to the studio again. Today was going to be another good day. Jonny kissed me last night and we get to do it again but this time it is for a movie.

After a took the warmest shower ever I went to ask Iggy to make some breakfast, which of course he made an excellent breakfast as always.

I decided to sit down on the couch and talk to Angel and Nudge (with of course Nudge doing most of the talking). Since Nudge was going on and on I was just playing back everything that had happen last night.

Angel, I bet, read my mind because she interrupted Nudge. "Max, you kissed Jonny." All of the flock stared at me and my face turned bright red.

Max this is nothing to be ashamed of. Kissing Jonny, besides in the movie, is getting you closer to finishing the mission.

_I still don't get what the mission is suppose to be and I am not ashamed I am just embarrassed that she said it so loud._

Of course he didn't answer me back. Ahhhh I hate this mission, I don't even know what the point of this mission is but whatever, at least saving the world I at least knew that I had to save the world.

Well at least it is time to go to the studio. I can't wait to do the next scene with Jonny.

After an hour we finally got to the studio, the guard didn't have to check to make sure that we were allowed in he just knew now.

"People since Max is here now let's get started; we are going to do the last scene of the movie today. This scene has to be passionate. This girl and boy Tanya and Alex just saved the world and they realized that they really liked each other so Alex leans in and kisses Tanya. That people is the end of the movie. Jonny and Max get in front of that background say your lines passionately and then kiss. Okay lights, camera, action."

We only had to do the scene once I think actually going out and kissing really help us understand each other better. I really enjoy hanging out with Jonny. Michael and Chris were really happy with how well that went.

**Fang's POV**

I am so mad, first Max kisses him last night and now she has to kiss him for the movie. Isn't kissing him for the movie is enough. I guess not.

When we get home I am going to tell Max how I feel. I hope.

After about another few hours doing three scenes not including the kissing scene they were finally done. Everyone was so happy, they got one more scene done then they had expected.

I was so relived when we got home. No more movie until tomorrow but I told myself that I was going to tell Max that I liked her. Lets see if I have enough guts to actually do that if I don't it is going to be Jonny and Max together for the rest of their lives.

I decided to do it sooner than later. Max was lying on the couch. "Max, I was wondering if I could talk to you alone for a second. Angel no listening, if I find out you are listening I am going to take all of your stuff away and you won't be able to do anything fun."

Max nodded and followed me to my room. For once we don't have to share a room unlike when we stayed in all of those hotels.

We got to my room and we sat down on my bed. "Fang, what do you want to tell me?"

"I wanted to tell you that I…."

**Sorry you guys are going to have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for all of the ideas. I am still open to any suggestions and please review.**


	5. Will Fang Tell Max?

**I am sorry about the cliff hanger; it's just that I told myself that I would only do that if I was going to write the next chapter that night. **

**For ****padfootprongsrok I have to answer some questions. First, Max got in the hot tub with Jonny because she thought that she knew him. Second, Max could have had a one piece swim suit on and it could have covered up her wings. Last, I decided that he just figured it out.**

Chapter 5 Will Fang Tell Max?

**Fang's POV**

"Max, I just wanted to tell you I…." Shit I hate doing this but I told myself that I would.

"I heard from Angel that she read Jonny's mind and he really likes you." Damn, I hate myself, why couldn't I just tell that I like her.

"Okay, why couldn't you just tell me that in front of the flock?" Max doesn't believe what I told her.

"Well, I saw how you reacted when Angel told all of us that you and Jonny kissed yesterday on your date so I didn't want to embarrass you anymore."

She ignored me and left. I have to do something about her and Jonny.

**Max's POV**

That was really weird, I have never seen Fang act like that ever, and I wonder if there is anything wrong with him.

That was weird what he told me, I already knew that Jonny really liked me.

Well whatever, I am just going to go and relax with the rest of the flock.

I can't wait for the next day of filming. Michael enjoyed how well the filming went today, wait maybe Angel know what is wrong with Fang.

Angel was lying on the couch and talking to Nudge. "Angel, I was wondering if you could find out what is wrong with Fang." I had to whisper it to her so that nobody else would hear me.

She nodded her head and she left, I wonder why, maybe she is going to go and read Fang's mind or do something else to make him tell her what is going on.

I don't think she will be able to persuade him probably all she could do is read his mind.

Angel came back a few minutes. "Angel did you find out anything." "Yeah I found out what is bugging him." I waited a few minutes for the answer. "Angel, aren't you going to tell me?" "I'm sorry Max I can't. Fang knew that I was going to read his thoughts so he kept saying what was bugging it and after he kept on saying, Angel if you are reading my mind you can't tell anyone what is bugging me."

Shit I hate it when Fang does that. "Well thanks anyways Angel." I gave her a hug and she went to go and play with Nudge, who left since she noticed that I was listening to her.

Ahhhhh. What is bugging Fang? All I know is that there is something wrong with him.

Great, I am going to have even less sleep trying to figure out what is wrong with Fang. This stinks.

All I hope is that the next day of productions was going to be good.

When I woke up in the morning, I heard the phone ring. I slowly got out of bed and answered the phone.

"Hello this is Chris, I was wondering if Max is there?"

"Chris it's me Max, why are you calling me?"

"I just wanted to tell you that were are not going to be shooting the film today."

"Why, I was really looking forward to see what scene we were going to film today."

"Look out your window and that should answer your question."

I went over to my bedroom window and I saw that it was raining and hailing extremely hard.

"It's raining, but what does that have to do with us not filming today."

"Well Michael lives a couple of hours away from the studio and he can't make it because of all the rain. We aren't going to continue without him."

"Aww that stinks, stupid rain."

"I'm sorry Max."

"Well I will see you tomorrow Chris."

"Only if it isn't like this again."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The rest of the flock came in, "Max what is wrong." "They canceled filming because of the stupid rain."

I decided not to let that get in my way so we just went into town for the day. I just hope that there will be productions tomorrow.

**Yeah. I am happy with myself. I finished 5 chapters in less than 24 hours. Well I hope you liked it. Again I am so sorry about ending the 4****th**** chapter like that. I am still open to any suggestions and please review. I want at least 30 reviews before I put up the 6****th**** chapter.**


	6. Jonny's Secret

**I'm sorry that the 5****th**** chapter wasn't as good as some of the other chapters, it was really late at night and I know that all of you wanted to find out if Fang would tell Max that he liked her. Also I didn't want to put my idea for the 6****th**** chapter into the 5****th**** or else I would have had no clue what to do for the 6****th**** chapter.**

Chapter 6 Jonny's Secret

**Max's POV  
**

After a few hours of being in town I think Fang turned back in to normal because he was being himself again. I was glad that he was back.

Well today there is no rain so everyone should be able to get to the studio, if Jonny and I didn't do the kissing scene so well we would have been way behind in the production but I Jonny and I really connect.

As always we have to fly for one hour before getting to the studio. Even though it feels like forever to get to the studio the flight is still very nice.

Productions were the same as usual. We'd get there do some filming, take a lunch break, and go back to productions until about 6 o'clock.

Today was really fun in productions because we were doing action scenes in the movie. The fun part is that I don't have to have a stunt double; I get to do everything for myself. I get to do all of my own stunts; the only thing that stinks is that it does feel like I am actually saving the world again. With everything that happened I don't want to go through that again.

"Okay everyone, that was a good day, keep up the good work everyone and I will see you tomorrow." Michael was giving us his goodbye since we have been doing so good with the movie.

Yeah. Jonny is coming over to see me again, I wonder if he is going to ask me out.

You'll find out when he comes over here Max.

_Don't talk to me now; he might think that I am even crazier than I already am if he sees me talking to myself, even if it is in my head._

"Hey Jonny." "Hey Max. Max, I wanted to see if you wanted to go out with me again?" Should I? Of course I don't even have to ask myself.

"Of course I will go out with you again Jonny." "I guess I will pick you up at 6 o'clock, but make sure you eat dinner this time."

Today was an amazing day, he asked me out again. I guess the voice was right. I still wonder what the mission is.

_Voice, can you tell me what my mission is?_

Of course not, that is a dim-witted question to ask. Well since you asked me a question I am going to ask you one. Did I tell you how to save the world or did I tell you that you had to figure it out yourself?

_You didn't tell me._

So then, what makes you think that I am going to tell you what your mission is?

_I don't know, I just thought that since this wasn't saving the world that you would tell me._

Of course the voice didn't reply, I guess it didn't want to keep going on with this argument.

Well, I have to get home to change anyways; I wonder where we are going this time. I know that aren't going to dinner like last time.

"Okay you guys we can go ahead and go home."

"Max, why are we in such a rush to get home?" I thought that Angel would just read my mind for the answer.

Of course I spoke to soon. "Max has another date with Jonny."

This time I was surprised, I wasn't embarrassed. It didn't take me long to get ready for my date.

**Fang's POV**

Max took forever to get ready for her date, but why do I care if she goes out with Jonny or not.

Finally at 6 o'clock the doorbell rang for Max. I decided to go and follow them; a guy can't be nice without having a secret.

Even though Iggy isn't a very good babysitter, I had Gazzy help him out. I had no other choice unless I wanted to call into town.

Well I followed them into town and I found out that they went to watch a movie. They decided to see Epic Movie.

It was really boring watching Jonny and Max. I am glad that the movie was good at least. I saw no flaw in Jonny that Max never saw.

After the movie was over, Jonny took Max home and of course they kissed again. Arg, I am getting fed up with Jonny.

I decided to go in the back way and tell Iggy not to tell Max that I went out.

I was going to follow Jonny and see what happens when he is not with Max or at the studio.

After Jonny left our house he went to go sit in the park. Why did he go to the park? I have no clue, well at least not at 8 o'clock at night.

He was in the park for only 30 minutes, thanks. I was getting really bored just watching him sitting in the park. I was so happy when he finally left the park.

Next, he headed over to the movie theatre, he's watching another movie. How many movies can this guy watch in a day?

Well, why is he waiting outside the theatre? Wait, what is that? Oh no, Max is going to be so mad at Jonny, maybe upset to.

I don't care if she believes me or not but I am going to tell her about Jonny.

I flew home as fast as I could I just had to tell Max what I saw.

I stood at the front of the door for a second so that I could catch my breath and go over what I was going to tell Max.

After a few minutes I went inside and found Max on the computer in her room.

"Fang, what do you want now? Don't tell me that Angel told you that we kissed."

"It is nothing like that, I can say it in one word, CHEATING."

"What do you mean do you mean cheating and who is cheating?"

"Max, Jonny is cheating on you."

"Yeah right Fang, Jonny would never cheat on me, he is to nice."

"Well he did. He is at the movie theatre with another girl."

"It could just be her sister don't you know that."

"Well it is not, I saw them kissing on the lips."

"Fang I don't care, I still don't believe, you have to give me some proof and then I will believe but I don't."

"Then come with me to the movie theatre and I will show you."

"Fang I am not going to come with you if I don't believe you."

"But Max…"

"Just leave Fang."

Oh great she doesn't believe me, but I have to figure out a way to prove it to her that Jonny is cheating on her. It is going to be tough to prove to her but I have an idea.

**I hope you liked it. The idea that Jonny should be cheating on Max was an idea from ****Sapphirepaw -or Softkit-****. I would like at least 35 reviews before I put up the 7****th**** chapter. I am still open to any suggestions and please review. If you have any questions about my story just put them in a review and I will answer them.**


	7. Cheating

**I am glad that you guys are enjoying my story so far, some chapters may take longer to post because I am trying to figure out what to write, so please give me some ideas.**

**For ThIsHoUsEiSnOtAhOmE : I just thought that I might know you so that is why I was looking for you, you weren't being bitchy in the last review and I want to know how everyone feels about my story anyways.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and suggestions, I greatly appreciate it.**

Chapter 7 Cheating

**Max's POV**

_Shit, I wonder if I should have given Fang a chance. Jonny is nice but I've know Fang longer, what do you think voice?_

I think that you should have let Fang show you or you should have just believed him. He is your friend isn't he?

_He is, I should have just gone with Fang, I was being such a bitch about it. I hate myself._

Maximum, it's okay. Everyone makes mistakes, even me so don't be so hard on yourself. Just go apologize to Fang.

_This is the one time that I enjoy talking to you, most of the time you are just annoying._

This is going to be tough, I hate apologizing. I'm not sure if Fang will even forgive me. Let's go and get this over with.

I went around the house looking for Fang. It took me forever to find him; I didn't think that he would be in his room this late in the day.

I walked in quietly. "Fang, I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry, I should have believed you. I haven't known Jonny very long but I never thought that he would cheat on me."

Fang didn't answer me though. "Fang, come on I said I was sorry, what do I have to do to get you to forgive me?"

He still didn't answer, so I went over to him and sat on his bed right next to him. He looked over at me and bit me.

"Ouch, Fang what the hell did you do that for?" Please answer this time though.

He pointed me to go out of his room and it looked like he was just about to yell at me so I better get out before that happens.

Since he doesn't want to help me out I am going to have to get him to catch Jonny in the act again but this time I will be with Fang.

At about 2 o'clock, I heard the phone ring. I bet you could guess who it was, Jonny. He wanted me to go to another movie with him tonight. This time the movie was earlier though, not by much though.

Again he told me to eat. Well he picked me up at 5 o'clock; I had no clue what movie we were going to see this time though.

When we got to the movies we decided to watch Lord of the Rings: Return of the King. It was a very exciting movie.

The movie was long though, I didn't get home until 8 o'clock.

He dropped me off at the door step as usual and kissed me goodbye. "Bye Max, see you tomorrow, I hope you had a wonderful night."

I quickly ran in and found Fang in the same place as I had left him when I went to apologize to him. I just hope that Fang will come and help me.

"Fang, come on, tonight is the night that you can prove to me that Jonny really is cheating on me. He is leaving right now."

I was happy, this time I actually got a reply from him. "Okay, whatever."

We headed off as fast as we could, the good thing is that we can fly really fast so we easily caught up to Jonny.

The weird thing though was, that he wasn't heading home, he was heading back into town. I wonder why, if Fang is correct, I am guessing that he is going on a date with his other girl.

If I see that he is cheating on me he is going to be in so much trouble that he would probably wish that he was never born.

We followed him right back to the movie theatre. There is no point in going to a movie twice.

We waited for about fifteen minutes before we saw another girl running up to Jonny with glee. She looked like she hadn't seen him for months.

The girl jumped right into Jonny's hands and they kissed.

Fang was right. That two timing little bitch he is going to be dead the next time that I see him.

Fang and I decided to go on home. It didn't take us as long to get home because we were able to take shortcuts because we weren't following a car.

When we got home I ran into my room. Fang followed me right into my room.

"Max I am sorry but there is one more problem, that wasn't the girl that I saw Jonny with last time."

"You don't mean that he might be dating three or more girls at once."

"He could be you never know."

"Fang as I said before I am sorry. This calls for war."

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. There will be faxness coming up soon so I am sorry for the long weight and as I said before in your reviews I want the truth about my story, so if you think that it suxs, then I want to know also if you guys have any questions about my story I would be happy to answer them for you. **

**I would really appreciate it if you guys could help me with some ideas of how Max and Fang can get Jonny make. Any other suggestions would be great too. Please review, I would like at least 5 reviews before I put up any more chapters and thanks for all of the reviews so far.**


	8. Jonny's Secret is Revealed

**I was thinking of writing sort of a sequel to this story. Except that it would be the same, but it would be Fang and he would have a different job so tell me what you think and if it would be a good idea. If I do a sequel then I would probably need some suggestions of what Fang should be and what should happen.**

**Thanks for all of the suggestions and the reviews.**

Chapter 8 Jonny's Secret is Revealed

**Max's POV**

I can't wait to get back at Jonny for cheating on me; I am going to teach that bitch a lesson. The only problem is that I have no clue at how I am going to get him back, maybe Fang has an idea.

Fang was in his room again and I decided just to walk into his room. "Fang, I was wondering if you had any idea of how to get Jonny back."

"Hmmm, I actually don't right now, but I think it would help out a lot if you still pretended that you liked him."

"Why should I even pretend, after what I saw I don't even want to look at him let alone date or kiss him."

"Well I said you are going to have to pretend for a while until we figure out what to do to get him back."

"Oh great Fang, all you had to come up with was me still pretending to like him and then what."

"That is what we have to figure out."

"Just try to think up something fast, okay Fang?"

He didn't say anything after that, all he did was nod his head and I left his room.

_Voice do you have any idea of a way to get Jonny back for cheating on me._

For once in my life I actually don't, but I agree with Fang that until we figure out a plan that you should still pretend to go out with him. That way you don't look suspicious.

_Okay but please hurry and come up with a plan. I don't want to be his girlfriend any longer._

Ahhhhh. This is annoying, I can't figure out any plan, I am probably going to be up all night trying to come up with a plan.

Oh maybe I should ask Iggy or Gazzy for a plan, they always have great ideas. I can't wait to get him back.

I found Iggy and Gazzy in Gazzy's room, I am guessing that they are working on a stink bomb.

"Iggy, Gazzy do you have any idea for a plan to payback Jonny?"

"Actually for once we don't. All we've been working on is stink bombs, we are trying to make a longer lasting one and one that creates a smoke screen that will be strong enough so that nobody can follow you."

"Wow that is an improvement, well tell me if you figure out anything for payback."

"Okay, bye Max."

Now this is really getting annoying, even Iggy and Gazzy can't think of anything for payback, which is very unusual. It seems like someone put a spell over everyone. I just hope that we figure out a plan soon.

The next day was the last day of productions, after that we get to see the movie once they edit everything. I can't wait to see how well it went. The only thing that I don't want to see in the movie anymore is the ending which is the kissing scene.

Productions tomorrow are going to be terrible.

I didn't have very much sleep and I still couldn't think of a plan. As usual I got dressed and headed off to the studio.

I was really happy when I got to the studio. They told us that they were going to add something to movie but they actually wanted to show it to us as a surprise. Even though it wasn't out in theatre yet the flock got to watch it with us.

It actually turned out pretty good, the thing is it was really close to what our life was when the flock helped me save the world. I was surprised, they could have just followed us through our adventure. The only thing that was different between the movie and our life of saving the world is that the people in it were not two percent avian and ninety eight percent human.

I was glad once that was over, we were going to have a party as soon as the film came out.

When we got home, everyone decided just to relax. After being home an hour Fang finally spoke up. "Max, I have a plan."

That was the best thing that I have heard all day.

The first thing I had to do was make sure that I had something of Jonny's, which wasn't hard because when we were dating he gave me a few things. I had to call him up.

"Hey Jonny, this is Max."

"Hey Max, how you doing?"

"Fine, I have something here that belongs to you and you need to come and get it."

"Okay, I will be there in a half an hour."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up. Step one was done and now I have to get ready for step two, the bad thing was that I found out that Jonny was actually dating five girls, including me, at once.

He is going to be so dead after this.

"Fang, Jonny is all the way, did you finish step 2?"

"Oh course and it is almost complete."

After a half an hour Jonny finally got there.

"Hey Jonny, come in and I want to show you something to."

"Okay, whatever you say."

Jonny came into the house and we went into the family room and there were four girls sitting on the couch.

"Jonny, I would like you to meet Jill, Suzie, Carla, and Lila. Wait, never mind I forgot that they told me that you already knew them."

"Well, I can explain to all of you."

"There is nothing to explain you cheated on all of us."

All four of the girls slapped him in the face but I did the best, I punched him so hard that broke his nose.

"I hope that taught you a lesson asshole."

After that I didn't see Jonny for a few days. I guess he was so scared of what would happen if I saw him again.

**I hope you enjoyed that, this idea was given to me by ****Sapphirepaw -or Softkit-****. I want to know exactly how my chapter was. I am still open to any suggestions and please review.**


	9. Who Likes Fang?

**I hope you guys like this chapter, I wasn't sure what I should write for the 9****th**** chapter but I finally figured something out. Thanks for all of the reviews and suggestions and I thank all of you again.**

Chapter 9 Who Likes Fang?

**Max's POV**

I was glad to finally be rid of Jonny. I wonder what is up with Fang though; he turned back into that weird mood again. I wish somebody would tell me what is going on. He acts weird, then he helps me, then he acts weird again.

Arg. I am tired of being confused. This is so annoying.

Well whatever, I'll figure it out sooner or later. I decided to go see if everyone wants to go out to dinner tonight.

It didn't take everyone to long to get ready; at about 6 o'clock we left the house and headed out to a pizza place.

As usual everyone was hungry; we each had about two pizzas each.

While we were there one of Jonny's old girlfriends, Lila, came up to us.

"Hey Lila, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to have some pizza and hang out with my friends."

"Okay."

"Actually, I came over here to ask Fang something. Fang, do you want to go out with me?"

"I have to think about it Lila."

Why would anyone in the right mind want to go out with Fang? I know that he is very muscular and cute but if you take all that away, what do you get, a wimp.

I saw Fang get up and walk back over to Lila.

When he came back he didn't say anything. I decided to ask him what happened. "Hey Fang, what did you go over there for?"

"I told her that I would go out with her." We all had our mouths open, of all the people in the world, Fang was going out with someone.

For the rest of dinner Iggy and Gazzy were teasing him about going out Lila.

**Fang's POV**

I'm not surprised that Lila asked me out. I actually have another plan, this time it is to get Max. Hmmm, I wonder if she is okay with me going out with Lila. I don't really know her but in the thirty minutes that Max was in the shower I got to know her a little better. Nobody knows that except probably Angel who is reading my mind right now.

I gave her an evil glare and she knew that she couldn't tell anyone what she heard. I couldn't wait to see how Max was reacting to me saying yes for going out with Lila. The good thing was is that I told Lila what I was going to do.

I went over to Angel. "Angel do you know if Max is mad that I am going out with Lila?"

After a few seconds she answered. "Oh course she is. I think she finally realized that she…."

"She finally realized what Angel?" Angel was taking a long time to answer. "I can't tell you she noticed that I was reading her mind and she said that I can't tell anyone what I just heard."

Now I am mad. I was so close but I think I know what she is thinking.

That night Lila came over and ate dinner at our house. I really got to know her.

**Max's POV**

I am so aggravated right now, Fang invited his girlfriend over for dinner. I didn't even talk because of her, I don't think that she is right for him. What am I saying he wouldn't even care if I told him that.

Max, you know that you just like him and you don't want to see him get hurt.

_You are wrong, I do like him but as a brother and nothing more._

You are just in denial you know he likes you and you like him. Just admit it Max.

_I DON'T LIKE HIM. I think I am going crazy, I am yelling at a voice._

Max, you aren't going crazy and you do like him.

_Just shut up the fuck up for once and leave me alone._

For once he listened to me. I think I do like him but I can't say anything now, he has a girlfriend.

_Shit. Angel stop listening to my thoughts_. I gave her an evil glare and she gave me a wide grin, the biggest grin I have ever seen her give me before.

Max. _Oh great the Voice is back._ No, it's me Max. _Angel? _I have something important to tell you and you can't tell Fang I told you but he knew you wouldn't like him going out with Lila. Here is what you have to do if you want to go out with Fang….

It took her a few minutes to explain but I finally got what he was going to do.

**Fang's POV**

Max is getting so mad but it is all going to be worth it later. I just hope Angel told Max what she had to do. I can't wait to see how Max is going to react.

After dinner Lila had to leave right away. I walked her to the door and we went outside and talked for a few minutes. I could see that Max was watching from the window to see what was going on.

I leaned in to kiss Lila goodbye. When I almost touched those soft lips Max came running out just as planned.

"Fang, don't kiss her." We both looked up. "Why, she is my girlfriend?" Max took in a deep breath before speaking. "I love you Fang and I know that you were happy that you were going out with Lila but I can't take it anymore."

"Finally, it took you long enough." Max's mouth dropped wide open. "You told Angel to tell me to do this?" He had a big grin on his face. "Yeah, I liked you and I could tell that you like me and you wouldn't admit it so Lila and I came up with this plan.."

I saw Max turn to look at Lila. "You were in on this too." She shook her head up and down. "Fang told me that he liked you and he asked if I was willing to help him out and I told him yes."

I told Lila goodbye and Max and I headed back inside. Everyone was staring at us and asked us what happened. "Nothing, we just had a little misunderstanding."

I took Max into her room and explained everything else. "Max, I love you." "I love you too Fang." I took a deep breath and leaned in…

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Tell me what you guys think, I am sorry that it took me a long time to put this chapter up. I have just been so busy. Should I make another chapter, if so I need some ideas on what to do next. Thanks for all your reviews. Reviews are greatly appreciated and suggestions are too. I am not going to post the next chapter until I get 65 reviews.**


	10. Trouble is Back

**I am really glad that all of you guys like my story, I was never sure how anyone was going to react to it. Thank you for all of your reviews, I greatly appreciate it and if you don't like me story just tell me and maybe I can fix it. I would love more reviews and suggestions. I have no clue if I should do another chapter or if I should just end the story after this chapter.**

Chapter 10 Trouble is Back

**Fang's POV**

I leaned in and I kissed Max. After a few minutes we deepened the kiss and it lasted for about ten minutes. By the time that was over we were both completely out of breath.

We were both staring deep into each others eyes and I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

We decided not to tell anyone about us kissing even though everyone knew that I liked Max. Probably by now Angel knows but I'll make sure she doesn't tell anyone.

The bad thing was that Max and I went back to where the Flock was hand in hand. When we got in there everyone was staring at us and typical Gazzy and Iggy said, "Ohhhh." Well of course Gazzy had to tell Iggy what happened.

I turned to look at Nudge and Angel; of course they had big grins on their faces.

**Max's POV**

All of the Flock was staring at us. I looked over at Fang and I saw that he actually blushed. I could tell that I was blushing too because my face felt red hot.

Then we heard someone knock on the door. I went to the door and I opened it. I bet you guys could never guess who it was, it was Jonny. Of all the people in the world it had to be him.

"Hi Max." I turned away to head back inside but he grabbed onto my shoulder. "Wait Max, I just wanted to apologize and talk to you in private."

"You want to know something Jonny I don't care how many times you apologize to me I will never forgive you for what you did." He grabbed me again and stared right into my eyes. Instead of talking to him I punched him in the face.

"I told you no, stay away from me." It was strange though, he didn't get a bloody nose. Last guy I punched in the face got a really bad bloody nose.

Jonny walked back up to me and grabbed me. He put his face to mine and gave me a big kiss, I tried to pull away but that didn't work. For some reason it seemed like he got stronger.

I saw out of the corner of my eye that Fang was heading to Jonny and I. The good thing was that Fang knew that after him dating all those girls at once that I would never want to see him again.

Fang walked up to Jonny and punched him right in the groin. After that, he broke the kiss and fell onto the ground in pain. I was laughing so hard at him. He got back up and punched Fang. I couldn't believe it but Jonny was so strong that he made Fang fall to the ground.

Jonny quickly ran over to me and gave me another kiss and again I couldn't do anything about it. This was getting extremely annoying.

After a couple of tries Fang finally got rid of Jonny. I was so pissed now. For one Jonny had gotten a lot stronger and second, he kissed me. Eck.

Fang was so mad when we got back into the house. Everyone else was shocked with just happen and they could not believe it.

Max, you know that after you dumped Jonny and found out the he was dating more than one person that he started to like you even more. You have to be careful.

_It's not my fault that he kissed me I was trying to get him away._

Just stay with Fang and you will be fine.

Fang will be happy with that.

I ran into my room so I could get all of my anger out. After a few seconds Fang came into the room. From what I could tell he wasn't that mad anymore but I bet if I mention Jonny he will get mad again.

This time I walked up to him and planted a kiss right on his lips. His lips were so soft I could not believe it. He was rubbing my back while we were kissing and it felt so nice. Then I felt his hands go up and under my shirt so I hit his hands, instead of him breaking the kiss or getting mad at me he smiled while we kept on kissing.

I broke the kiss and I saw that he looked upset. I just couldn't handle not laughing at the way that Fang reacted.

I laughed for a while and Fang didn't stop looking at me.

After a while I stopped laughing and Fang walked up to me, picked me up bridal style and put me on the bed.

He started to kiss me again and for some reason he decided to tickle me but he would not let me break the kiss. During the whole time I could also feel him smiling.

After a few minutes of that I heard a knock on the door. I went out to see who it was; thank god it wasn't Jonny this time.

It was Michael; I guess he wanted me to come back. "Hey Max, I just wanted to know are you going to come back because I am making a sequel to the movie and I need you to be in it."

I was right. I went and looked at Fang, he didn't look very happy. Even before looking at Fang I knew my answer.

"I am sorry Michael but I am not going to do it. I don't want to see Jonny again and I didn't enjoy doing the movie."

"Is there anyway I can talk you into coming back?"

"There is no way and don't come back." I know he wasn't the one who was ever mean to me but I was tired of the movie business so I slammed the door in his face.

The Flock was staring at me and asked, "What was Michael here for?"

I then explained what he came here for.

They were glad that I didn't go back to doing movies.

Of course to get my mind off of Michael and Jonny coming back that day, Fang took me back into my room again and for the rest of the night we had a make out session. I just hope that Angel wasn't reading my mind.

By the morning we were so tired that I feel asleep right in his arms and didn't think about Jonny or Michael for a while.

**I hoped you liked the chapter. I would really like to know if I should make another chapter or just end it here. Thank you for everyone that has reviewed my story and thanks to anyone who has given me suggestions. If you guys want me to make another story with Fang though tell me and give me some suggestions of what to do. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	11. SEQUEL, THANKS

**Just to let everyone know I am going to be making a sequel to this story but instead Fang is going to be the main character. It might take me a while to come up with how to start the story. I am going to need help with a title for the sequel and any suggestions are greatly appreciated.**

**Also I would love to thank everyone who reviewed. If anyone else reviews I will add them to the list**

**_Reviewed Once_**

**Captain Tash**

**oz**

**Bookworm**

**Samantha**

**Willow Cookie**

**Amber**

**MaximumRider926**

**FaNgizzoKool**

**blankful**

**kaylormonkey**

**I'll have some stupid cliché**

**norahJones**

**PugLuva**

**-all we knew has fallen-**

**Edward.and.Fang.R.so.HOT**

**Insane Winged Girl**

**Dakotles85**

**BlueBrokenGlass**

**FangIggyLuver**

**x..3..x**

**Nifty One**

**angelz-in-heaven**

**TheSittingDuck**

**zee Rogue6**

**sanaindaclub**

**padfootprongsrok**

**_Reviewed Twice_**

**want2fly**

**DreamXReality**

**LOL-ninjas-stole-my-homework**

**StoryofGreen**

**Jazzy776**

**Tremma**

**WitherWings357**

**AGENT SYDNEY**

**O' Future Ruler Maria Larry**

**Breanna**

**ThIsHoUsEiSnOtAhOmE**

**XxevilemoangelxX**

**_Reviewed Three Times_**

**Luna the Moon Fairy**

**Taylor**

**_Reviewed Four Times_**

**Angelz on Edge**

**maximum-calories**

**_Reviewed Seven Times_**

**QuEeNoFwttiNiNg**

**_Reviewed Ten Times_**

**carolannelixabeth**

**Twilight Temptress**

**Thanks again for all of the reviews and I love you all for it.**


End file.
